Light In The Dark
by Delovefic
Summary: The hum of a motorbike, the uproar of the crowd… All fell silent, the thumping of their hearts remained, along with one burning question… - Would they ever find their light in the darkness? D/E, S/C
1. Chapter 1

'All right. It can't be that bad. You're just getting paranoid,' I tell myself for the zillionth time and take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I have always been the closest drama queen, that my sister says. After all, it's just a matter of one week. That's just seven days. How likely is it that I am the most socially ill equipped and maybe, just maybe, the most boring person ever?

I have never managed to keep interest in my ownself, forget about anyone else. The growing disinterest that people showed towards me has turned me vengeful and I, in turn, have no interest in anybody at all. And that disinterest is etched all over my face, accompanied by the big 'fuck off' sign pasted on my forehead.

Point is, for the next one week I am supposed to be surrounded by girls who are... Well, girls. That is not the way I say that I'm not a girl. Of course I am. I mean, if we go by the physical attributes that I'm blessed with. I could be more happy is certain parts of my body... Though that's off topic. But just because I have physical evidence that does not make me a girl. A guy with boobs, a guy had called me once. It was very embarrassing as he didn't say it playfully, it was meant as a snide remark on my looks.

His accusation was not completely untrue. I don't have mannerisms that indicate I'm a girl. I have nevet gotten whatever they call it? Mani-pedis? I get hair cuts, or more like hair trims but that's a cut too right? Right? Oh, well.

Hey, but I got beauty items too, like,

**Body Wash.**

**Face Wash.**

**Shampoo.**

**Conditioner. **

**Moisturiser. **

**Chap stick. **

Right?

Okay, maybe it's just vanity then. Maybe hygiene, whatever.

It's not like I don't want to be pretty or anything, but I'm so used to my look that I'm not sure if I'll be comfortable with anything else? I don't know. When I was young no one was dolling up, I guess I was pretty too. But we grew up and people started dressing up and I got uglier. Shit it.

Look at my wardrobe. No silk. No satin. I own nothing that could pass as party wear, let alone a date. Whatever hell, its not like I have dates to look forward too.

I am eighteen and till now I had one boyfriend in grade 10th, he was hot shot and a total eye candy, like the rest of all the girls he was my.. What do you call it ? A crush? Yeah!

He was my crush too, and when he showed his interest in me, it was like the highlight of my life. The hottest guy in school had hots for me! That made my head spin and roll in all girly fashion. But in truth, it was all shit. Whole load of ugly smelling cow poop! Our relationship was more like me doing his assignments, me forging his attendance in classes. No holding hands or sharing icecreams. A month later he was holding someone else's hand and staying sweet nothings to her. In truth it made me barf more than feel sad.

I was relived that I wasn't in a relationshit anymore. Yeah, relationSHIT.

Now that I have graduated from high school and two weeks away from leaving my nest, my sister wants me to pay her a visit in New York. That shit is way worse than relationSHIT.

How am I supposed to survive all judging eyes of those skinny blonde girls?

And to top it all..

**Wait.. Is that my phone ringing?**

Katherine, I say in mind and sure enough that's her name flashing on the screen. Speak of the devil, I almost let the call pass, but I know Katherine really well and the next call would be on my mother's phone.

"Hey,Kat!" I pick up the phone and try to answer it with my most cheery voice, maybe I sound cheery enough.

"What time does your flight leave?" She asked without wasting any time.

"Umm... At 4." I say playing with my alarm clock thinking of ways I could bring up my wish. My eyes travelled to the picture of me and Kat. We could easily pass as twins, but her features were a tad bit more sharper. She was the beautiful of us both and I was the ugly duckling.

I was envious of Katherine, she had it best. She had the looks and the confidence. She was great in everything and I was always compared and I pretty much sucked at it. Her presence in a room commanded attention and I was like the ignored furniture.

But despite all this my sister never made me feel less, she was the best and she knew it. Hell I knew it too.

"Elena?" Oh yeah, by the way that's me. Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert and the ugly sister of Katherine Gilbert.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yes." I said.

"Are your bags packed?" She asked as I glanced at the open empty bag on my bed.

"Yes, it is." I lied.

"That's good, I am so exited to see you!" She squealed and I sighed. I wish I could say the same.

"Yeah about that..." I trailed.

"You are not changing your mind, are you?" Said her voice, sounding all the bits of stern, possible.

"Kat, I want to see you! I really do.. But I just don't know, I mean you and all those girls over there.. I don't want to make a fool out of myself and embarrass you." I said giving her my most honest reason.

"That's not right, Eli." Kat said sighing as I tried to fight off my tears." You could never embarrass me, I have told all my friends here of how my smart my little hoe' is." I could hear her smile and it made one pull at mines too.

"You did that?" I asked with a baby like voice.

"Of course I did, now get your ass over here. I miss my hoe!" She said and I smiled and hung up. I needed to pack. ASAP. Who knew little talks with my sister could do that?

I picked up a bunch of clothes and walked towards my bag halting, when I passed the huge mirror in my room. I had plain brown eyes and plain long brown hair. I could look more beautiful, but at least I have straight teeth and a clean face. That counts for something right? Oh well make way for insecurities people...

* * *

**Okay all right people! Welcome to my new story. It's obviously a D/E and I hope it comes out better than planned. I hope you'll liked the first chappie? Please review and let me know. I am so excited and nervous. Bleh.**

**Like it? What ever it is let me know! **

**Oh yeah, the basic idea is based off a Novel named 'Someone Like You'. I don't own it or whatever, but the plot changes later on. If anyone read the novel they'll see the similarities..**

**Anyways I'm excited and I know, No Damon, but still..**

**Thank you (itwillalwaysbedamon) for her huge input, the summary and the title for this story. I mean I'm doing nothing here. SHE is! )**

**Common review! Follow!**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : We look like sisters

New York is a big city and it can leave you befuddled if you don't know anyone here. I remember the first few days Katherine had spent here. She had been excited to come to New York because she always thought, and we did too, that she was a little too big for a small town like ours. Plus, the lure of the city was too hard to resist for someone like Katherine.

But things changed when she landed in New York. She loved it, but she was homesick. Within the next few days, she had made herself at home in New York. My first impression of the city isn't bad either, big wide roads and tall buildings greet me. The leering men on the street throw me off balance a little bit, as I have never been stared at, so it feels a little strange.

As soon as I reach her hostel, I'm greeted by a hurricane of words and at least five different fragrances waft their way into my nose.

**Hey, Elena.**

**It's so nice to finally see you. **

**Katherine talks about you all the time. **

**You look... Uh, nice...**

**Katherine's sister? Umm.. Okay.**

**You've got such nice hair.**

I smile at them. The reactions are more positive than negative. I let out a sigh of relief, as I look at the bunch of girls surrounding me. There are seven of them, all looking at me curiously. Or maybe it's just my active imagination. Katherine introduces me to all of them, and I instantly forget who is who. They all sound like New Yorkers and look like them too. I can hardly tell them apart. Pink pyjamas, floppy slippers, straight hair and long eyelashes- they look exactly the same. It's creepy like fuck and I have no idea how much more I can stand this attention.

I only take the pain of remembering two girls, Pam and Camilla. I've heard a lot about them from Katherine, before and they seem really nice too. Unlike the other girls they look behind eyeliners and mascaras.

After the first five minutes of smiling at everyone and making small talk, Katherine notices my discomfort and ushers me to her room. Thank god for sisters or I was a second away for clawing every girls eyes out who thought squealing was cute.

"So you like it here?" She asks, looking visibly excited and exceptionally pretty. Like always.

"Hmm.. I don't hate it," I shrug.

"What is there to bloody hate?" She asks glaring at me.

"Whatever Kat." I say and change the topic soon.

*DE*DE*DE*

I am bored around, Katherine has been out attending her classes and I have no idea what to do. Last night every girl stayed up late to watch Sitcoms and drink. I wonder if my college would be the same. My eyes fall on Katherine's laptop and I go through the list of movies she has. I jam my earphones deep inside my ears and start watching a movie. I wonder what Katherine is doing...

Suddenly, I find my phone buzzing again. It is getting creepy now, almost telepathic. Every time I think of Katherine, I get a call from her.

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Why can't you pick your phone when I call you?" Her shout greets me.

"What? I was watching a movie!" I defend myself.

"I asked you to meet me outside the campus in fifteen minutes. Where the hell are you?"

"You did not, when did you?" I don't remember her saying anything about this.

"I left a note on the bed and I texted you too." She says and sure enough, there's a piece of paper, a large piece of paper, lying in the middle of the bed. Oops!

"Oh yeah." I say.

"Now do you need me to send you a jet? Come quick we all are waiting for you!"

"Okay."

When I get there, I see that she has company. It is just the kind of day when I don't want to meet anyone. But it's not like I have a choice. I see Pam and Camilla and a guy. A guy I have never seen before. The way her hands are around him makes me feel strange in my stomach because she hasn't told me about a possible... boyfriend.

"Uh hi," I say, looking around awkward as always.

"Elena," Katherine holds my hand and pulls me into the group," This is Elijah. My boyfriend."

Then she turns to the guy and her eyes twinkle for a bit as she says," This is Elena." I notice that she is blushing the whole while and I have never seen her this way.

"Hi Elena." Elijah says and thrusts his hand out. He smiles at me which holds a lot of warmth.

"Hey," I say simply.

"See you tonight, Kat." He says and walks away.

"Tonight?" I ask looking at her.

"You'll see. Let's go!"

*DE*DE*DE*

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

"This is a mall, Kat." I said rolling my eyes.

"We are going shopping."

"But I have clothes." I mutter in protest.

"What you have is junk, not clothes."

"Thank you, Kat. Means so much to me." I reply sarcastically following behind her.

"Do you like Elijah?"

"He is sweet Katherine."

"He is amazing. He makes me feel so special and wanted, Elena. I feel like I'm into something real, something that is beyond just holding hands and spending time together. He treats me with love and I know it's cheesy, but I love it and I love him." She says looking at me seriously, her lips quiver like she's a child and blushes like a school girl who is in love for the first time.

"I'm happy for you, Kat." I say hugging her, I've missed my sister and no amounts of hugs can cover that. Period.

"You know what? I hope that someday you find someone like Elijah too, and for that we need new clothes for you!" She says looking happy and that moment right there, I want that too. I want to feel that happy.

"But first, we need to take you to a salon." She declares and I follow suit.

I make out a few words of what Katherine is explaining the person with a huge belt that has clips and scissors hanging from it. Where the hell am I?

Desperately needs a wash... Cut in layers.. Make eyes pop out... Blow dry... Redo eyebrows...hideous... Nails. Clean up... Beautiful.. Ugly...

The details of what happened in the salon are painfull to recall. My face is sore and warm and it pains near the eyebrows and nose. I don't know if it's worth it, would someone pass me a mirror?

I stare at the mirror with my mouth agape. My eyebrows look like they have been hand sketched and my hair is now a tangled into a beautiful mess with keratin and wax. I can smell how good I smell.

**Fuck all those models, I'm walking the stage now bitches! I look beautiful! This is the first time I'm using the word for myself. **

"See? You love yourself, don't you?" Katherine winked at me.

"Katherine," I say truing to keep the emotion out of my voice," we look like sisters!" I smile and look up at her like a child needing assurance. "I look nice?"

"You will, when you show off your legs." She said and dragged me along with her, but this time no complaints.

**Time to shut your pie hole bitches!**

* * *

**Okay lol, chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Its so much fun! **

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows, favourites! I love them all! :D**

**Damon is a no - show till third chapter or fourth maybe, but he'll be there soon. So, I'm taking it in that you guys love this Elena. Updates should be weekly, as I have college and classes and all shit. **

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : First comes the voice

**2 weeks later.**

It had been more than a week since my little trip to New York. A trip that made my life take a turn..

Who the fuck am I kidding with my sappy words? For all I know, I want to jump down each road of this town screaming and yelling at the top of my voice for people to notice me. The new me.

Maybe I am turning into one of those self obsessed people, it's like I can't take my eyes off any mirror I pass. At this point, I could spend days alone locked in a room with a mirror and my new clothes..

Holy-freaking-hell. I can clearly remember all those times when I used to snort and pass sarcastic remarks over girls dressed beautifully. Maybe I was just jealous, because now that I take a look every time at my wardrobe, I can't help but stare and imagine myself in all of them. Katherine is a master and I owe my whole freaking life to her.

This change has made my self esteem take a whole turn and I love it. I can't even remember what I did all my school? I had friends, or maybe acquaintances, but it's not like it makes me sad. I happen to love my life the way it is and hopefully my college will be better than the school life I had. It was plain and boring.

I stand here outside my house, it would never be the same now. This isn't my home anymore, as much as I hate to leave it, it's inevitable. I can't stay here all my life and do whatever I want to, just because I'm anti-social or whatever any sane person would tag me with, I have dreams and wishes and I'm going to do it. That's why college, for writing. Yeah, I guess that's what I want to do.

"Ugh, mom would you please stop crying." I hope she can see it on my face how much I hate sad goodbyes. I can bet on what her next sentence is going to be.

"I can't believe you're eighteen, too. Kat left and you are leaving too. It just won't be the same without you two." She turned her head and sobbed into my father's shirt, while he held her close, trying to calm her down.

If anything Miranda Gilbert is, A loving mother, tad bit drama queen, and loves me and Katherine to bits. It's not like we don't love her back, but could she not decipher that I'm not the crying types? My father gives me a smile and that's that, I could easily say that I'm a second him. I took nothing from my mother, I'm all my dad. Whether the looks or nature.

"Look mom, I'm gonna leave in like five minutes and I'll let you hug me only if you wipe your eyes off and your nose too, please. I happen to love my clothes and I'm not letting you ruin it." I look at her seriously, but I know she sees through me and chuckles through her tears. See? I can get my momma smiling.

She walks towards me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

And no, before you go thinking about how sweet that is, it's not. I can't breathe. Oh my God, I can't breathe. My mother is trying to kill me by suffocating me to death. Does she have any gross fetish to preserve my dead body in my own room? Mom!

"Can't breathe..." I wheezed, but I guess she eas determined. "Dad help me!" I say waving my hands at him while he just laughs it off. What are my parents upto?

After what seems like forever, she pulls back and I try to get my breathing under control. I take in a deep breath that wafts the smell of chocolate, which my mom probably was with a little while ago. She is a crazy baker and I'm a chocolate lover for life.

*DE*DE*DE*

The journey till here wasn't long as my college isn't much far from my home. It's only a 4 hour bus ride as I don't own any car. My college is in this town named Mystic Falls. I have been here a few times with my parents and I don't think I remember anything. Many people would go on and ask me about why did I even decide to move from one town to another?

Maybe the answer is simple, that I was too bad at my academics and screwed up my SATs bad and hence, I landed up here. Into their local community college, as they were the only college who had enough courage to accept me into the writing program I wanted to be in.

I drag my huge bad around with me on this lonely road and I think I was better off with a rented apartment, but I wasn't going to screw up my money for some comfort. College hostels couldn't suck much could they? My classes were within a walking distance and that was a plus.

"Hey!" A voice call from behind.

I turn around to find a guy with cute Harry-potter-style round spectacles walking towards me, struggling with the bags behind him. He had a good built and his face behind the spectacles was beautiful. Does that word even work on guys? I could easily make out his green eyes, and for a second I wondered why would he choose to wear such glasses when he could easily pass an a hot-tie.

"Excuse me?" I ask, the road was empty and there seemed to be no one here except for me and this guy who just came out of nowhere. The night-time lookee crazy here. It's not like I'm complaining, he looks to be around my age and maybe I should start being social from right this moment.

"Are you going to the NCAA too?" He asks adjusting his glasses which makes me wonder if he is used to wearing them. They just look awkward and out of place on his face.

"Uh, yeah.." I look around in the direction the driver had asked me to walk, by saying that it was a ten minute walk.

"Tag along?" He says and I wonder if he asked me to come with him or offered to come with me? But, whatever I wouldn't pass on a good offer.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He says and thrusts his hand out.

"Elena Gilbert. Are you joining this year?" I ask as we both walk road, my question was lame and the answer was kinda obvious.

"Yeah, the writing program." He says adjusting the strap of his bag and his glasses, again.

"Oh really? I'm in writing too!" I say and he smiles. We talk about a few things as he tells me that he grew up here in Mystic Falls only and had wanted New York, but wasn't accepted so here he was with his brother who was doing his post-graduate degree from the same college.

I enter the administration building after, Stefan parted his way towards his hostel and asked for the way to the hostel. The hostel warden who, an old lady, takes down my details, checks the payment receipts, cites a few basic hostel rules and hands over the key to me. It takes me three trips to get all my luggage to my room. Once I get into the room, I'm too tired to do anything else but way to excited to relax.

It strikes me that I'm finally in college.

I look around the room now much smaller that I unpacked my stuff. The room is not too big or not too small either. I have a roommate here which makes me wonder where she is.

I hear frantic footsteps outside the corridor which makes me wonder if it's dinner time already. It's a five minute walk and my stomach has already started to growl, I have hardly eaten anything since morning and I need to eat. Pronto.

I enter the mess to see table after table filled with students- mostly guys- eating and talking rather loudly. For a girl like me who enjoys being alone, this was a lot to get used to.

At the end of the room, I spot a huge line of students with plates in their hands. I pick one too and stand in the line. I wonder where all the juniors are since everyone seems to know each other. I start to feel a little weird and curse my roommate-who hasn't yet turned up-because had she been here, I wouldn't have been alone at least.

The line moves very at a snail's pace and I have barely reached the salad counter when I hear a voice behind me.

"This is like the worst day of the year. All these freshers with big stomachs lining up for hostel food. But at least the girls are better this time. Good for all the juniors who have found their way into this shit hole." The voice says from behind me. There is a certain careless disdain in the voice. I wonder if he's talking about me because it sounds like he is right beside me. I raise the black plate to waist level and look at his reflection in it. I can't make out much except that he has dark hair slightly longish hair.

He keeps talking and I no longer listen to what he is saying. I can feel him towering over me. For a moment, I feel like hitting him for objectifying women, but his demeanor is one of such nonchalance that I don't think he would care.

He seems to be bashing the authorities but it doesn't sound like he's complaining. It's very strange because he himself doesn't sound interested in what he is saying, but everyone else is.

Maybe it's the voice. It's a little.. A sort of.. Its very smooth like satin, but with rough edges to it. I can't put in words, but the carelessness and the friendly yet rude attitude in his voice- husky but not cracked, is alluring. It's like music to my ears, like the kind not everyone can enjoy.

I stand there spellbound wanting to see the owner of the voice. He seems to be bashing girls and teachers followed by male laughter, it's like I want to hate him, but I'm standing there confused with the tray still at my waist wanting to look at the owner of the voice. Lost in thoughts, I feel a warm breath on my neck followed by a whisper in my ear," The line has moved." It's the same voice.

I take a deep shaky breath, leave the line and walk towards a seat in the corner, not looking up once because my face is definitely red and I have no reason to explain it.

* * *

**Okay so, I have to stop right there. I think it's kinda obvious who the cocky guy is. ) **

**So he is finally here, our big bad boy. But Delena conversations are yet to happen! Plus, could anyone guess me the name of the roommate? ) **

**I think it's pretty obvious. I'll give a hint though- she's blonde )**

**And keep reviewing people! They're like chocolate to me and I love my chocolate to death! **

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mystery Blue Eyes

I definitely look like a maniac running towards the class I was supposed to be in like five minutes ago?

Last night after the whole canteen incident, I was having a ball of night. Totally. My roommate still hasn't showed up and I was all alone in that room with lightning and thunder and the whole stupid storm going out. I don't think I managed to score even a little sleep and now I'm late.

I quickly walk towards the class, the door is locked and I see a lot of students through the little glass window.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I say to the short, balding man standing in the class. "May I come in?"

"Oh yes. Come in. Welcome to the class," He says and I struggle to figure if there is sarcasm in his voice. Is he really comfortable with me being late to class? The class is huge and seems filled, I stand there awkwardly trying to pick our a place for me. A hand waving catches my attention and I notice that it's Stefan.

Woah, what happened to the round-glass-eyed guy from last night? It looks like he turned into this hot male model overnight? How didn't I notice him last night?

"Hey," I say a bit awkwardly taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," He winks at me and I look down to cover the blush creeping up my face.

"The glasses?" I question stupidly. He chuckles and points towards his eyes where the outline of contacts are clearly visible.

I smile and try to pay attention to what the professor is saying and that's just his introduction and everything about the semester and all. It's boring.

"Stefan Salvatore," He says looking at me. "Just in case you forgot my name."

"Elena Gilbert," I reply. "Just in case you forgot mine." I give him a smirk and for a moment I wonder if that was me flirting with him. He just chuckles and looks back the professor.

We stay silent for a while and try to listen to what Prof. Shane, was his name was saying, but it's way too boring.

"Are you talking notes?" I ask looking at Stefan who seems to be scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"No," He says and pushes his notebook towards me.

"Oh my God!" I almost exclaim as I peer into the book.

Oh his notebook is an elaborate caricature of the entire class, the professor, a few students in the front row, him and me. It's just like those comic strips from newspapers and magazines. I am amazed.

"That's me?" I point at the girl who's wearing the same clothes as mine. The girl has frizzy, unmanageable hair that is all over the place. "Is my hair that bad?"

"Umm.. actually, when doing caricatures, you have to magnify the good or the bad features to make them resemble the person more. And yes, that's you,"

"No way! Are those my eyes? Are they really big as footballs?"

"Yes," He says and smiles a cute smile.

"This is amazing." He starts to tell me that he wants to publish comic books with his own characters and that he has been doing this for years. I feel a little ashamed as I have no such talent except for my interest in writing. We talk a little more and it's comfortable. A friend comfortable. Though he looks great and says all the right things, I don't see him anything more than a friend and my teeny crush on him ended right there. The class goes by really quick and I have no other class for the day. I look blankly at Stefan because I know no one else and I don't want to spend the rest of my day alone. He suggests we hangout at the college canteen and I'm relieved. As we leave the class, we hear a few murmurs behind us and sense a few eyes on us. I wonder what that means.

The canteen is a good five minute walk and I notice a lot of heads turning towards us. I glance down at my clothes and wonder if I'm wearing something stupid, but it's just plain jeans and a top.

"Hey, juniors!" A tall guy in his pyjamas and stink of hostel flith- a weird smell of smoke and alcohol. Katherine had often told me about dirty guys in colleges and I see samples in front of me.

"Hi," I mumble looking at Stefan who suddenly looks very angry. I feel like I'm missing out on something.

"Which branch, beautiful?" The guy looks hungover with bloodshot eyes and his speech is slightly slurred.

"Writing..." I reply not knowing what to do.

"Your name?" He takes a step closer to me and I instinctively take a step back.

"Elena.." I mumble. The guy looks scary and I don't like it.

"Steffie, why don't you leave me and this beautiful girl here?" The guy looks at Stefan and then back at me. I really don't want to be alone here.

"Leave us alone, Marcel." I hear him say and there's evident hate in his voice and maybe a little fear. What the hell is happening?

"Didn't you get it?" He walks towards Stefan trying to tower his frame. He doesn't budge though and that's a relief.

"I am not going anywhere and it's better you leave us alone." Stefan did sound a little threatening but something tells me that he isn't the fighting type.

"Get the hell out of here!" Marcel yells and that further proves that he us definitely still drunk.

"Excuse me.." I try to say but I am cut off.

"MARCEL GERARD is the name. I AM THE COLLEGE-FUCKING-PRESIDENT," He thunders and I am taken aback. "And I don't want this guy next to you, got a problem?"

He looks at me with bloodshot eyes and I admit, that I'm a little scared. Before I can get hold of my senses and say something, I see a hand creep up the college-fucking-president's back and pat it.

"You're creating trouble again, aren't you?"

Strangely enough the voice seems familiar. It comes back in a flash- it's the one from the college mess yesterday. The satin smooth voice with rough edges to it. I look up and I finally see the face of the guy whose voice has haunted me. I notice that he has light blue eyes, partially hidden by his hair. I know I should not be, but I am instantly attracted towards him. I can't look away from his face. The way he is eyeing this Marcel guy is scary and his whole stance screams danger. The curl of his lips is the most sexist thing I have ever seen.

"Stefan, take her away." His blue eyes look at me.

His eyes are right at me and I can't tear my gaze away.

"YOU," He repeats loudly when he notices I haven't budged.

"Huh," I come out of my trance.

"Leave and don't find trouble again."

Stefan passes the blue eyed guy a look which makes me wonder if they know each other. My eyes are still on the guy who saved us, as he stares right back at me, his lips tilted up in a smirk. I break eye contact and walk away silently.

"Hey you!" The same voice yells back and I look at him, to see that he had called out for me.

"Uh, yes?" I say my voice a little high.

"Come here." He says and without a second thought I walked towards him.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and I have this urge to do what? I have no idea. His hand feels warm on my shoulder and I feel like sighing in relief. Jeez what the hell is wrong with me?

"They troubled you right?" He asks and I nod my head like a schoolgirl? Really?

"Yes." I say a little more confidently.

He says something, but I don't think I understand what he is saying. All I saw was his mouth moving and his strong defined jawline. Was there any single flaw in this guy? His eyes twinkled with delight and the curve was his mouth and his eyes again, they were making it hard for me to focus on something.

"Is there something you want to say to them?" He says snapping his fingers in front of me breaking me out of my trance. Again.

"Umm.. I.." I struggle trying to compose myself.

"Say it, don't be afraid." I wanted to laugh out loud at the use of 'afraid', because what I was feeling right now was something way too different from fear.

"Fuck you, you assrat. Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Me. Again." I say pointing my finger at the Marcel guy, who surprisingly hasn't said a word yet. Since this hot guy got here. The next thing I did was unexpected for me as well as I took support of his shoulders and kneed him.. Right in the balls. He fell and a strangled cry escaped from him. It was a satisfaction to see this Marcel writhe in pain. No one deserves to be talked too the way he did and he was overly too rude. I didn't like it.

I look back at Stefan who has an expression that is clearly a mixture of shock and mirth. I take my books back from him and glance one last time at this mystery guy who is looking right back at me and he was smiling. His face showed a mixture of bewilderment and awe? I smirked as I had officially rendered every guy here speechless and I was proud of myself. I looked at Marcel who now had tears rolling down his face and I giggled. That's pretty badass.

"Wow, Elena. That was something." Stefan says as we reach one of the tables and I look down, the compliment making me blush. I sit facing where Marcel was now sitting on a seat his head still dipped low, while the guy who now that I see is in full black, would I be termed crazy if I say I can see his eyes twinkling all the way from here and he still had that heart melting smile on his face. Could I be the reason of him smiling that way? A part of me wished that it was me. He was patting Marcel back while he angrily shrugged him off making the mystery guy laughing, without a care in the world.

I looked down again, everything about him was sucking me in and I'm sure I was beet red by now.

*DE*DE*DE*

Stefan and I had roamed around campus for a little while and something about him made me want to hug him and never leave. I don't know how to describe it, but this is like one of those feelings where you know that this certain someone will stick around and meant a lot to you? He was way too cute and a typical clueless guy at times. He knew it well that the thing between us was only friendship and to be honest I didn't really get any hints from him that indicated that he was attracted to me. It was good because being around him made me feel good and happy. He was a great guy and I enjoyed being around him. In simple words, he was fun. We had decided to watch a movie and now we were back in the college canteen.

I look around to see if that Marcel was around, because without the protection of that guy he could easily hurt me, and hey I had Stefan too. I looked around in the hopes to see the hot mystery guy.

"He is not here." Stefan looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and I look away. He caught me.

"I wasn't looking for him.." I said stuttering a little.

"Then how do you know which guy we're talking about?" He winks at me and I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Fine, but I was only looking for him so that I could thank him!" I defend myself.

"Whatever you say, Elena." He smiles, but he knows it's not convincing. Hell, I know it too.

"I'm not lying," I say because it's the truth. I do really want to thank him.

"How about I thank him for you." He says.

"Whatever, go do that. I don't care," I say which makes me laugh. I get a call from the hostel warden as she asks me to hand her the key because I had changed the locks in the morning. Apparently my roommate would arrive any minute so I either had to be there for her in the room or hand the warden my key.

It's been half an hour since I have been back in my room and my roommate still hasn't showed up. I am getting a little anxious now. I tried sleeping a little while back, but it didn't really work and I am still wide awake. It's almost ten when I hear the sound of suitcase being dragged by someone and I get up to check if my roommate has arrived.

Just outside my room is a pile of ten suitcases and I see two men carrying for more behind them. I count them and they are exactly fifteen suitcases. Is my roommate a princess or something, because those men are standing there like I don't know? Like a princess is going to walk down the aisle.

From the far end of the hall, I can hear the sound of heels clicking against the floor, taking quick and determined steps towards where I am standing. The girl turns the corner and I can see her blonde hair bounce around her face, a pair of sunglasses perched firmly on her forehead a white T-shirt clinging to her slender frame and tucked into skinny navy blue trousers held up by a thin brown belt. The heels making the noise are white too, and are at least four inches tall.

"Hi," she says to me as she comes and stands right in front of me. She checks me out from head to toe and I feel a little weird because she really is beautiful. She has a creamy complexion and bright blue eyes and lips amazingly pink. She seems to be taller than me. She seems to be assessing something because she has one of those thoughtful expressions on her face.

"I'm going to like you!" Her face breaks out into a huge smile and she pulls me into a hug or maybe she just pulled me and I smacked into her body.

"My name is Caroline," She says a bit too much cheerily.

"Elena." I give her a smile and move aside so she could get in.

"I don't think all your stuff will fit here." I tell her as she pulls suitcase after suitcase into our small room.

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

After an hour or so I'm amazed that all her stuff fit in. She is great.

"So," She says and looks up to me,"How do you find college?"

"It's okay till now."

"How is the crowd?" She asks me curiously.

"It's okay. Except for some stupid seniors that Stefan and I ran into, the rest of the crowd is good." I tell her.

"Stefan?" She asks and I narrate the whole morning incident and tell her about Stefan too. She seems easy to talk to and I like her. The matchmaker in me can totally see Stefan and Caroline together!

"Why do you look sad?" I ask as she suddenly stops talking and looks away out the window.

"It's just my boyfriend, we got into a fight." She sighs and I don't know what to say.

**What? Don't judge me I never had girlfriends. **

"I'm sure it will be okay." I say smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's just he is in New York for his college and I'm here. I just don't want this long distance thing to ruin it for us..." Well my plan of Stefan and Caroline is shot to hell, but I am still going to try.

"It'll be fine."

* * *

**Okay, lovelies that's it for Chapter 4. I think I liked the little Delena exchange it's fun to think that they don't know each others name. Haha, Marcel is a dick. Caroline is our chick. **

**Damon, is so very hot and Elena sure is a little badass, eh?**

**Review and thank you all for the follows and favourites and every sweet comment. **

**Thank you (itwillalwaysbedamon) for pre-reading the first half for me.**

**Review you all kind and amazing people, share your thoughts!**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sudden

What the hell is that noise?

I toss away the sheets angrily as I glance around to spot the annoying that not so sweetly has disturbed my sleep and a certain dream I was enjoying. I groan when I realise that this is not my room. I'm in college now and this is a hostel room shared by me and my roommate. Please, help me survive someone!

The music even though slow, was loud enough to wake me up, and now I was wide awake glaring at Caroline's cellphone that was the obvious source of the sound. I stand up muttering profanities under my breath and walked towards her cellphone. Her bed was empty and she seemed nowhere in sight.

Shoot, did I miss my class again?

Her phone displayed a time of 7:13 am.

Where the hell did she go at this time? I tossed her cell phone back as her ringtone was the evil who had rudely interrupted my sleep. I had no class till Eleven this morning and I had enough time to kill as I wasn't sleepy anymore. I'll wait for Caroline to come back and do something then.

"Elena?" I turned around as Caroline entered the room. Her body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat and she was panting. Did she ever not look good? I mean it was the second day since she got here and I am so up for a girl on girl crush.

"Hey, umm, you missed a few calls I guess." I said smiling at her as she nodded, probably too out of breath to speak. She walked towards the table and picked up her cellphone and her face was immediately painted with a scowl.

"Is everything okay?" I asked walking towards her out of sheer curiosity.

"Yep, just Tyler." She said flopping down on her bed and I sat next to her. From what she tells me Tyler sounds like a total tool bag and I wonder what Caroline has been doing with him. She should have left him ages ago, but she seems to be clinging to the slight hope of her first love.

I say bullshit.

The guy doesn't deserve her.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked trying to distract her mind because she had her sulking face on and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Nope, I don't have any classes today." Caroline was doing her major in event planning from here and I'm sure she easily is the best.

"Would you like to meet Stefan?" I asked looking down.

"Oh right, Stefan who you have a crush on?" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. It's been barely two days since she got to know me and she already assumes that I have a crush on Stefan because I talk about him a lot and keep gushing on his good qualities. Little does she know that it's not me who wants Stefan, but my cupid wants her with him?

Do I make sense?

"Whatever," I said glaring at her, because if I would deny it, she would ask me who I actually like and I don't think I want her to know that, because I don't seem to be sure myself." Wanna come?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

**Elena : Are you free today? I want you to meet someone. **

I picked up my phone and quickly punched in a text to Stefan and his response was fairly quick.

**Stefan : Sure, who is it? **

**Elena : Just my roommate. **

**Stefan : Cool, see you at the café 9, sound good?**

**Elena : Totally. Make sure you look hot today ) **

**Stefan : What does that mean?**

I just chuckled at his response and placed my phone back on the table. Stefan could be so clueless at times and it was fun to mess with him. My phone beeped again signalling me of another text from Stefan.

**Stefan : ELENA? **

**Stefan : ?**

I chuckled at his frantic use of question marks, he could be so cute at times.

"Why are you smiling?" I nearly jumped when I heard Caroline whispering right next to me.

"Geez Caroline, personal space!" I said shifting a little.

"Oh, cut it! Who was it? Was it Stefan? It was Stefan. I know." She said giving me a knowing look.

"Yes, but it's not what you are thinking."

"Sure, whatever you say, Elena..." She said in a singsong voice and walked towards her dresser.

**Stefan : Game on, Elena. Make sure you look hot too )**

I read his text with confusion. What is that supposed to mean? I just shook my head, he's bluffing I thought and lazily walked away for a nice long shower.

*DE*DE*DE*

"Look, there he is." I said pointing in Stefans direction who as usual was sitting with his art book and probably sketching another caricature. His back was facing us so I pushed Caroline to walk towards him.

"Someone seems eager." She said stopping suddenly making it hard for me to push her. "Seriously what is so special about Stef-" She stopped mid sentence as we reached the table and Stefan, like the total gentleman is stood up at out arrival.

"-an." She completed and I would have laughed at her ashen face. I wonder why she looked like this, does she already know Stefan? I just stood there awkwardly as they both stared at each other, like they both expected the other to disappear. Talk the shit my friends.

"Umm, Stefan?" I said waving my hands in front of his eyes that got his attention. Seriously, I am not a chick-flick person, but they seemed like one of those couples from the movies where the guy and the girl see each other for the first time and sparks fly? E-w.

"Uh, sorry." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly and I glanced at Caroline who suddenly seemed a lot interested in her feet? Ha-ha, my cupid hit her arrow right in their asses. Job well done!

I sat there like an awkward third wheel as they both looked at me hoping for me to say something as their mutual friend.

"Stefan umm why don't you and Caroline, like umm, I don't know, Stefan why don't you show her the campus and I'm sure we all three could catch up later?" I said looking at him who chuckled nervously and glanced at Caroline who seemed nervous with a hint of hidden excitement too.

"Sure," He said,"If it's okay with Caroline?" He said glancing at Caroline who simply nodded her head.

"Are you sure you don't mind us leaving?" Caroline asked me unsure.

"It's totally fine." I said giving her a secret thumbs up and winking at her. In response she just rolled her eyes at me. I saw as they both left the café with equal shy smiles on their faces. Think my cupid just died with happiness.

I glanced at the now two empty seats and wondered what I could possibly do now. Just as on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly and I groaned. I needed a bad junk fix and I know it's only 9:30 in the morning, but I feel like having a huge burger with fries and extra cheese with some delicious strawberry pancakes. My mouth watered at the thought and I didn't glance up from the menu when I noticed a person with an apron hanging from its waist stand next to me.

"Get me one large turkey burger with fries and strawberry pancakes and umm.. Chocolate smoothie?" I said looking the menu intently, I was hungry and I felt like I could eat everything on the menu.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that? This early?" The questioning voice of a familir voice rang in my ear and I froze.

I slowly looked up to have those breathtaking ocean pools staring back at me with a certain amusement in them. Great now he probably thinks something weird about me.

"Ugh, no.. My friends are coming back soon.." I said unsure my eyes travelled to the name tag on his chest.

Damon.

Everything about him just fits right into place. Stop staring at me like that!

I had actually wanted to say that out loud, but my body wasn't cooperating and I felt like every organ in my body was shutting down.

"You mean Stefan and the blonde girl?" He asked his smirk stretched wide across his face.

I nodded, holy shizzle my body was shutting down!

He leaned down and on instinct I shut my eyes tight. Freaking hell, my body is shutting down. I had this sudden urge to cry.

"I am sure they aren't coming back." His hot breath tickled my left ear and like that day I felt like sighing again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I opened my eyes and he chuckled. I didn't like being laughed at. The damn, guts of this guy!

"So what?" I said glaring at him. He returned to his standing position, " I want that all for myself."

"Can't hate a girl who knows how to eat." He winked at me and wrote my order down on his notepad and walked away, like nothing happened.

*DE*DE*DE*

I sat in the café for a long while with hopes of seeing Damon again, but it seemed like he wasn't there anymore, a waitress had delivered my order to me and I was disappointed. I wanted to see him again, I simply wanted to know him better. Could I have a chance at that?

After what seemed like an eternity I was sure he wasn't there, I saw him nowhere and I felt strange all of a sudden sitting their in hopes to catch his eye. It was plain ridiculous. The rest of the day went by in a blur with my classes.

So here I was walking the grounds of my campus like a loner towards my room, it was dark and the ground was empty.

"Caroline?" I called out for her, opening the door to our room.

"In here!" Came her voice from the washroom.

I walked towards the door that was wide open.

"Woah Caroline." I said as she walked out. She was wearing a dark blue crop top that showed off her taut stomach beautifully paired with a fitted white jeans and brown boots. Her makeup was done gracefully and she looked like one of those movie actresses. She looked stunning and she knew it.

"I look good, huh?" She winked at me and I nodded my head. I could never pull off something like that ever.

"Amazing!" I said and she gave me a huge smile.

"Common get ready!" She said ushering me towards her dresser.

"For what?" I said frowning.

"A party, duh. Don't ask, just get ready."

*DE*DE*DE*

And so I didn't, ask any questions to her. There was a party right outside the campus and the air carried the smell of cheap beer. Caroline and Stefan had ran off to dance leaving me alone, again. I might add.

I walked around aimlessly and the music was a pain to my ears and I walked away from the crowd of drunk guys and pukey girls. The heels Caroline made me wear were definitely going to result in blisters and the air was chilly that made my body tingle with cold. It was so not a pleasant feeling.

I took off the heels and walked towards the lake, near the college that Stefan had showed me yesterday. It had to be quiet there. It was a five minute minute walk and the moment I flopped down on the side bench and relief flooded through my body. I gently massaged my sore feet and sighed. This was good. Really good.

"You know it's not safe for you to be alone at this time here. Especially in Mystic Falls." I could recognise this voice in a crowd of ten thousand. It never ceased to amaze me that this voice alone had the power to just jumble up my mind. It was pleasant in a not so normal way.

"Yeah, I have a feeling there are creepy stalkers around." I said without looking up and continued to massage my feet.

He just chuckled and sat down next to me. I could feel the heat of his body from such close proximity.

"You confuse me." He said giving me a sideways glance. His eyes looked back at the lake and the light of the moon reflected in his eyes. It was beautiful.

"And why is that, Damon?" I said, something about the way I said his name made him look at me. I just couldn't decipher his look. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He said looking away and I figured that person wasn't around anymore. I wanted to walk away, my brain screamed at me to walk away. Something about him was slowly sucking me in and I felt helpless. It scared me.

"Yeah, sure." I said, not knowing what else to say. On a normal case scenario I would have asked him who the person was, but something about his eyes told me that I wouldn't get an answer.

"I should probably get going." I said finally giving in to the demands of my brain.

He just sat there, like he didn't even hear me. Was I speaking to low? He seemed to be having a very private moment with himself and I didn't feel like interrupting. I just walked forcing my self to not look back.

I just couldn't.

* * *

**Okay lovelies. Sorry for the slightly late update! But life has been plain hectic and busy.**

**And tiring. **

**For those who didn't understand Elena's reaction to Damon, Elena is kind of a closed off emotion girl. Like one of those people who don't easily get attached to people and something like such, makes them uneasy and scared. It's just normal human mind that works in such a way for people who are not easily driven by their emotions. I hope it makes sense and doesn't confuse you. The way in which she discovered his name was normal and normal is good, right? I hope you all have something good to say to me so please drop me a review. I really appreciate it.**

**And do you like the cute Stelena friendship? **

**Does it look like a start for Steroline? **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. May someone gift you a box of heart shaped chocolates, lol.**

**Until next time, and I hope it's soon.**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Coffee Shock

Monday.. Monday.

Monday you stinking whore! I groan and shut my stupid alarm off that has 5:45 am, screaming all over it. How can it be Monday already? There should have been a week more after Friday.

But for me? It still wouldn't be enough.

Reluctantly, I get out of bed and walk towards the mirror and tie my hair in a loose ponytail. I just stare at my reflection. Had it ever occurred to you? This moment when you stand in front of a mirror and a sudden thought comes to your mind?

No?

Did to me and the thoughts start with a 'D' and ends with a 'N'.

It has been more than two weeks since I last saw the devil in disguise and has been constantly haunting my mind since then. Now that I think of it, maybe I should of stayed there. At least I'd have my peace now, but who knows? The moment passed and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Elena? Are you ready?" I hear Caroline from behind me. Apparently, I thought it would have been a cool idea to accompany Caroline today to her daily jog and gym later. You really can't blame me, her body is stunning and I want to keep myself in shape too. Cutting out a little sleep wouldn't really kill me. Or maybe it would.

And it isn't because Caroline told me that Stefan has a hot brother and comes to the gym daily. Well, have a look at Stefan. He's a fine piece. Wouldn't hurt to check out his brother too.

The gym is in the sports complex, another ten-minute walk away from our room. As soon as we leave, she asks me to jog and I go '**what!' **After much prodding, I do so and realize that it's not that bad. The weather is nice and the wide roads of our campus are empty.

"Okay, so I will take two more rounds and join you in the gym in five?" Caroline asks when we get to the gym.

"Huh?" I say, with both my hands on my knees, panting.

"Unless you want to run with me too?" She smirks, as she knows my answer. She doesn't wait for my answer and starts running her sexy little butt wiggling away from me. I want to ask her if Stefan's brother would be in the gym right now, but she has already gone quiet a distance from me. I start to get a little nervous as I climb up the stairs to the gym. I take a deep breath to clam myself down, write my name down on the register and push open the door.

I run my eyes quickly over the gym floor and I spot no one. For a moment, I forget about this brother and admire the gym. It's huge and has millions of strange contraptions and equipment. Sadly enough, it seems like not many people use them. I walk around when I hear murmurs from the other end. Could it be him? My heart almost stops.

I walk gingerly, taking care not to be heard or seen, towards the voice. It's a girl's voice. I go closer and cross some more treadmills, cross-trainers, benches and weight racks to see two people standing very close to each other.

What I see stuns me. I know I should not be here. I know I should not be seeing this. My mind orders my feet to turn around and leave. But it's like I'm glued to the ground beneath me. I can't move my feet, or any other part of my body, for the matter. My eyes are transfixed to what there is in front of me. Luckily, I am behind a huge contraption with big weights hanging from it, so I am completely hidden.

Not there is much visible, but I can still figure out that there is a guy who has his back pressed against the wall and he is breathing hard, with his head tilted back. I recognise him. How can I not? The tall frame, the raven black hair, the strong jaw and the voice- satin with rough edges to it.

**Damon.**

There is a girl pressed against him. All I can see of her is long blonde hair that is totally covering her face and I recognise her too. I have seen her around. One of her hands hold him against the wall, with her mouth on his neck. The other hand is inside in his T-shirt and creeping down slowly. I can feel my nails digging into my palm and my vision is clouded by hot red jealousy.

"You like that, hmm?" Her sickly sweet voice calls out and I feel like clawing her hair out.

"No, stop," He says and tries to jerk her away.

"Really? I don't think you mean that," She says in a fake husky voice.

"No, I do. I don't want this. Get. Away. From. Me." He says, his free hand pushes her away.

She presses herself against him again and the whole act screams desperate of ten levels.

"Rebekah, go away.."

My phone rings and I unfreeze. It rings louder. I see them turn to look at me, but I don't think they can see anything. Where I am standing it's way too dark or I hope so. I turn around and run, sweat trickling down profusely from my forehead. I keep running haphazardly in all directions, till I find a way out of the building. I leave the building behind and find myself lost after five minutes of running. Instead of going close to the room, I am even further away. I look back and forth and find no one following me.

For some reason, I feel sick to the stomach and feel a bad taste in my mouth. I don't know why, but I found it gross. And felt a little... Cheated. I try to find a way back, my breathing ragged and strained, my mind still replaying images of what I saw. My chest feels heavy with emotion.

I have barely walked a few meters, when a voice calls out from behind,"HEY!"

I look behind me to see my worst nightmare staring at me. Damon. He starts running towards me and within a few seconds is right in front of me. He towers me, all six feet of his muscular frame. I can barely speak and I don't know what to say anyway.

"I am sorry you had to see that," He looks at me and says.

"It's okay," I say as I collect myself. In my thoughts, I had imagined what would it be like to talk to him. Like no late night sudden encounters where he is drunk and sad talking. This is the first time he is looking right at me, and talking only to me, with nobody else around. I hate myself for liking this feeling.

"I have to go," I say and turn away from him.

"Hey listen, - you can't just go like that," He says and starts walking next to me.

"Why not? You get back to the gym and do... Whatever it is that you do there," I say and I'm surprised that I sound pissed.

"I work out. What you saw wasn't something that happens daily..." He said winking at me.

"I don't care. Go work out and impress girls. Why should I care? By the way, thank you for helping me and Stefan from that senior."

"You're welcome," He says still walking beside me. We walk silently and it has started bothering me. In a good way and a bad way.

"You can go," I say.

"Do you really want me to?" He asks.

"Why would I not?"

"I thought you wanted to say more to me. On that day in café? I saw you looking for me. Or maybe from that night of the party, or from the reflection of your plate, Elena?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, almost shocked as I stop in my tracks. My mind tingles with the knowledge that he knows my name.

"What? You were, weren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" I completely ignore his question. It's rather embarrassing. Did he ask for me?

"Stefan told me, that's how," He says matter-of-factly. His lips curve into a small smile and I look directly at him. Like everytime, he looks the same his stubble his hair all over the place. His eyes look directly at me and I try to look away from his piercing gaze. I find it impossible to do so, his eyes demand attention.

"Why would you ask Stefan?"

"I didn't, 'lil bro keeps talking about you."

I nod my head, but soon stops and realisation hits me. Did he just...

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Brother? Stefan is your brother!?" I don't know why am I so worked up over this. Why didn't Stefan tell me? This is the hot brother Caroline ate my ears about? He nods his head and I want to laugh. Why would Caroline and Stefan try to set me up with him?

"Fine." I say and walking away from him.

"Stop running away from me!" He says and throws up his hand in the air.

I don't answer and keep walking away from him. After a few steps, I can't feel him following me and I wonder if he's going back. A part of me wants him around so bad, I want to go back and chase him. The other part hates him and what I just saw. I know it's stupid and irrational to be mad at something that clearly doesn't involve me anyhow or make the least sense. I can't handle the curiosity any more.

I turn around.

He is standing there, his arms crossed on his muscular chest, his head tilted cockily to one side and a lopsided half grin on his face. I can't help, but smile grudgingly, before turning away from him. He runs up to me and it surprises me how quickly he reaches my side.

"Why do you talk to Stefan about me?" I ask, he walks with me at a safe distance.

"It was hard not to."

"Why was it hard not to?" My heart flutters and I try my hardest not to smile. Somehow, I manage a decent poker face.

"That's something you are not supposed to ask," He says and there is a silence. I realize that there is a slight nip in the air though, it's not too cold.

"Coffee?" He asks, and points in the direction that leads outside the college.

I am taken aback. I know I should say no, because I guess I hate him, but I still find myself whispering a yes. I have no idea why. Everything about Damon and my reaction to him is way above my level of understanding.

He points to his bike that is parked just at the college gate. It's a huge cruiser bike, but not like the ones I have seen before. It's fully black and just matches his personality. I have never been on a bike before and by the looks of it. I think it's going to be my first and last experience on a bike.

"This?" I ask, a little scared. He just smiles at me and puts on his helmet.

I see him get on the bike and a shiver of fear runs up my spine. Suddenly this whole idea doesn't seem so appealing, but somehow I get on the bike and have no option but to hold him around his waist. He clutches my hand and makes me hold him tighter. He kicks the bike and it makes a ear-splitting thundering noise before moving with a jerk. Throughout the bike ride, I am glad that I held him tight because the roads were empty and he clearly doesn't believe in driving slow.

A few minutes later, he parks in front of a small coffee shop. That looks far too homely than an actual shop. Caroline called me and I explain in as few words as possible, what happened and where I am. She freaks out and shouts excitedly on the phone, leaving me with no other option but to disconnect the call.

We give our orders and I see him smirk at me again, on my order. Don't blame me for having an appetite of two. He sips on his coffee and reads a paper that lies in front of him, I wonder if he remembers that I am sitting right in front of him. I take the time to notice him closely, though. The stubble, the strong jaw, the veins in his hand and his ruffled hair- all still there, all amazingly appealing. If I were an artist like Stefan I would sketch it down on a piece of paper and frame it on my wall.

"So what made you come to the gym today?" He asks, as if he knows why I really went there.

"Caroline." I simply say and he smiles knowingly and I try to change the topic,"You know your bike makes an awful lot of noise?"

"I thought girls liked bikes that make a lot of noise." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I hate it." I reply quickly.

"I could see you crinkle your nose when you got on," He says," I thought it was adorable." He smiles again.

"So... The noise was to make my nose crinkle everytime?" I ask wondering if I am blushing. Something which has started to be common around him.

"Not really. This bike is my father's and is a 1954 Harley classic. It rotted in our garage for thirty years before I started my work on it." He talks passionately about everything he has changed in the bike and how. I am strangely intrigued. I think it's more to do with the images of Damon inside my head, forging red-hot molten metal into his bike parts, in his dirty t-shirt and eye protection gear on his head, with his muscles flexing with each pressure. Now, that's a good image.

He talks a little more about college and fondly about Stefan, and soon we realise that we should get back to the college soon.

We get back on his bike again and this time the sound is more bearable. He drives me back to college. As I hold him, I feel a lot closer to him. It feels like a barrier between us is now broken, and I know him. I don't know why my heart beats faster and the world narrows down to him. I am still confused about my feelings for him. Still unsure whether I like him or not. Maybe I do, and I am just fighting that feeling God knows why.

Maybe, I do know why. A feeling that screams at me that he could easily have the power to ruin me.

I get down carefully, holding his shoulder for support.

"Was great seeing you today," He says. "You look even better from up close." I look down again. If it isn't obvious by my burning red face. I roll my eyes waving him a goodbye as he soon drives away.

"Oh look, Derek." I stop dead in my tracks upon hearing a similar voice from behind me.

"If it isn't for Elena Gilbert." He says and I can feel him walking closer. My body screams at me to run.

He comes to stand right in front of me. His eyes blazing with hate and mischief.

"Marcel." I say my throat suddenly very dry.

* * *

**Let's end it right there lovelies. Thank you all for such amazing reviews last chapter. Someday, I'm gonna find each of you and pull you in for a bone crushing hug. **

**Okay, maybe not :p**

**Anyways, this has way too much DE than the previous chapters and I hope you'll liked it. Maybe, I'll post a chapter on Damon's pov soon, but I make no promises. **

**Show me some love and click that cute review button down there that holds the power to make my day!**

**So, Marcel huh? **

**;)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lead on

"Marcel? What do you want?" I would've patted my self for not looking or sounding frightened as I felt. It was still pretty early and no one was around. Damon was no where in sight too. What am I going to do? What is he even doing here? I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"Leave me!" I yelled. The wind was knocked out of me when he pulled me forcefully, dragging me away from the college building.

"Leave me Marcel!" I tried stopping, but he was too strong. He let go of my hand and I could see the outline of his fingers on my hand. I rubbed my hand to stop the burning pain.

"You see pretty head, you insulted me that day in front of everyone. Do you think I am gonna let that slip?" The stench of strong alcohol hit my nose proving that he was drunk again. My heartbeat doubled at his words and I wanted to run. He was capable of hurting me and I was helpless. He was slowing walking more closer to me and I instinctively took a step back. I had no idea what to say. I wasn't really going to apologise for something that wasn't my mistake.

"You're making a huge mistake, Marcel." I said my voice a little choked up by fear. I glanced around. We were in the parking lot and with no sign of anyone.

"Really, how?" He chuckled, amusement clearly swimming in his eyes.

"Whatever happend was your own fault!" I exclaimed. I knew that saying all of this was not going to help, but I wasn't going to succumb anyways. He took a step towards me and I inched back a little more when my back collided with a cool surface of a car.

Should have kept your mouth shut! My inner self yelled at me and I seem to be agreeing.

"And who do you think is gonna save you this time around? Damon?" He grabbed me by my hair roughly and I screamed in pain trying to get his hands off.

"Leave me!" I yelled desperately trying to get his hands off me by hitting his chest constantly to no avail. He didn't even budge.

"You know I actually like you." His face was inches away from me and for a second I thought he was about to kiss me, but instead he buried his nose in my hair inhaling deeply. I could feel his breath on my neck sending my body into high alert. I stopped moving as tears pricked my eyes making my vision blur.

"Please, let me go!" I half yelled half cried.

"Go where? To Damon?" He pulled his face away from my neck, his eyes filled to the brim with rage. His grip on my hair was still intact.

"No..No," My body was shaking as I managed to choke out.

"Don't be scared of me, Rose." His eyes softened as his grip on my hair loosened and he cupped my face. "You know I love you!" He had a dreamy look in his eyes which made me wonder if he was talking to me at all. He had a crazy glazed look in his eyes further proving that he was out of his senses, something was really wrong with him.

"I hate it when you talk about him! He can't love you more than I do, Rose! Damon can't keep you happy like I can!" He yelled making me flinch. His hands fell on his sides and then circled my waist. I stood there frozen when he pulled me against his chest and sobbed. Not the normal kind. He was wailing, crying like he was in pain. "Please, don't leave me." It was heartbreaking in the way he said it. My brain was still short to process on what was happening. He was drunk. The only explanation I could come up with. He was probably mixing me up with someone else. On any other normal day I would have sympathised with him. I had rarely seen any guy crying, it was too under them and seeing a guy like Marcel cry this way made me wonder what his reason could be or who Rose was. All anger I felt towards him left my body as curiosity took over.

"Marcel.." I pushed him away when his grip on me loosened. Just as the words were out of me he stopped crying, he looked at me for a second like I was a stranger to him. That he didn't recognise me. His face was streaked with tears.

"Are you okay?" It felt strange asking him this. Only seconds ago he was hurting me and now the person I saw looked weak and broken. Vulnerable.

"Leave." He moved away, not blocking me anymore.

I was about to ask him about Rose when he rammed his fist into the window of the car I was standing on support with.

"LEAVE DAMMIT!" He yelled and I thought better and quickly ran away. I stopped to look at him one last time and it wasn't pretty. He was kicking and punching the car while his friends tried to stop him.

What did Damon have to do with this?

*DE*DE*DE*

My mind waw racing with different possibilities as I walked towards my room.

Who was Rose? What did she have to do with Damon and Marcel? Was she Marcel's girlfriend? Did Damon hurt her?

No, he could never hurt anyone. I shook my head at the stupid possibility. I knocked at the door and Caroline opened it, rather quick.

"Were you waiting for me to knock or what?" I tried joking hoping she wouldn't notice the state I was in.

"Very funny. Now tell me! How is Damon? Hot, right? You like him don't you! I can already see cupids around you both! You both are gonna make a cute couple!" She squealed and clapped in whole Caroline fashion. But being with Damon was the last thing in my mind right now. He was hiding something and I wanted to know.

"He is.. mysterious." I gave Caroline the most honest answer I could come up with. He seemed to be painting a picture about him. With the whole carefree look and 'I don't care about anything' attitude seemed to be a cover for something. Maybe I'm dumb enough to wish to know about it.

"Mysterious in a good way right?" She asked hopefully.

"I need to take a shower, I have a class in thirty minutes." I brushed off her question, because I had no answer. I would have said yes, because before anything happened with Marcel, I did like him. Who wouldn't? All you have to do is look at him or his eyes. Those magnet like eyes, but I had a feeling those eyes held on more than it showed.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Short and late I know, but sorry.**

**It's getting old now. Life has been to busy to even breathe now. It's not fun :(**

**I hope I still have you all sweet people still reading this story, please don't stop with the reviews. **

**And thank you all for reviewing the last one. I read and re-read them whenever I had time. Thank you all.**

**Damon/Marcel mystery, now what could it be! Haha, review your thoughts or maybe a hello, anything you like! **

**Read soon from me. (Hopefully)**

**;)**


End file.
